


Bleach & OCs

by topmagtiger



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lemon, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmagtiger/pseuds/topmagtiger
Summary: Various one-shots featuring Bleach characters and OCs!
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Original Character/Ichimaru Gin, Abarai Renji/Original Female Character(s), Aizen Sousuke/Original Female Character(s), Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Original Female Character(s), Hitsugaya Toushirou/Original Female Character(s), Ichimaru Gin/Original Female Character(s), Kyouraku Shunsui/Original Character(s), Madarame Ikkaku/Original Female Character(s), Zaraki Kenpachi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. A Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Sarabi Jibade was created by/belongs to Wattpad user, SarabiJibade.

As she finished folding the top of yet another box, a small, relieved sigh came from Sarabi's lips. It was early in the morning, but she had work that needed to be done; it wasn't necessarily the typical work for a Shinigami, but it was important nonetheless. In a couple of weeks, Sarabi's transfer to the Eleventh Division would be finalized and she would be moving out of her small abode in the Second Division. It was going to be a big change, but Sarabi looked forward to it. However, she wasn't the biggest fan of having to move all of her belongings.

"This shit's not going to carry itself there." Sarabi muttered as she grabbed a couple of smaller boxes, tucking them underneath her arm. Most of her items would be staying in the Second until her transfer was completed, but she wanted to go ahead and move what she could. Besides, a few members of her current division had offered to help her carry the larger packages, anyway.

Sarabi's journey to the Eleventh Division barracks was a rather peaceful one, all things considered. There were the occasional unseated officers that gave her curious looks, but everyone that knew her most certainly did not question the boxes she carried. It was a lot easier to get things of that nature done in advance, after all.

The moment Sarabi's yellow eyes landed on new her home, she noticed a little pink bundle moving around in front of it. Even from a distance, Sarabi knew that it was her new division's lieutenant, Yachiru. It was impossible for Sarabi not to smile as she approached the smaller female, who was trying to find a way into Sarabi's new place.

"Oof! I guess that's not going to work." Yachiru muttered with her back to Sarabi; the girl had been trying to unlock the door with only her hands.

"Hello, lieutenant." Sarabi's greeting startled Yachiru, who leapt into the air in surprise.

"Oh, hey! Maybe you can help me out. I'm trying to get in here, but the door won't open." Sarabi had to hold back a laugh. Yachiru didn't realize who she was.

"Really? Why do you need to get in there so badly?" Sarabi's voice was soft and playful, a drastic change from the sassy tone she normally kept.

"Haven't you heard? We're getting a new girl in the division! Her name is... is..." Yachiru paused for a moment as she racked her brain. "Uh... I don't really remember what her name is, but it's something 'Sari,' I think. Anyway, she's supposed to be moving in soon, and-" Right as Yachiru threw her arms up, she stopped mid-sentence. Her bright eyes landed on the boxes that Sarabi carried and it was like a light went off in the girl's head. "OH WOW, ARE YOU HER?!"

"I am. I'm Sarabi Jibade." Sarabi reached her hand down to Yachiru, but instead of shaking it, Yachiru jumped into Sarabi's arms. The smaller female crashed into Sarabi with so much energy that she nearly knocked Sarabi over.

"Yay! Awesome!" Yachiru cheered as she moved to sit on Sarabi's shoulder. Sarabi was a short woman, but Yachiru found the perfect way to position herself. "Let's go put all your crap up so that we can play!"

"All right. That's fine with me." Sarabi chuckled as she opened up the door to her new home. As Sarabi walked inside and began setting her boxes down, Yachiru gasped excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! You have to let me help you decorate, okay? Every stupid guy around here just keeps their room so dark and boring and lame. I'll get some decorations from the Shinigami Women's Association and we'll make your place awesome!" Sarabi took a quick glance at the Eleventh lieutenant, and it was obvious that Yachiru was making a plan in her mind.

"We'll see what we can come up with." Sarabi grinned as she looked around her room. Things were spacious there and she liked that. There were a few scuff marks on the walls from where previous squad members had undoubtedly fought, but Sarabi was okay with that. She liked it.

Sarabi and Yachiru left Sarabi's new home with smiles upon their faces. They had decided that they would be returning to the Second Division, to Sarabi's old place. You see, Sarabi had a large supply of candy, something that both Shinigami adored. The moment that Yachiru had mentioned a craving for some sweet treats, Sarabi had jumped at the opportunity to share her hoard.

Yes, it was quite obvious that Sarabi was Yachiru's current favorite person in the world. Really, what more could Yachiru ask for? She finally had another female in the Eleventh Division and that woman loved candy. The walk to the Second Division mainly consisted of Yachiru rambling on and on about all of the fun that the two of them would have once Sarabi was officially in her division.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry, Bibi, I'm so excited, I almost forgot something important! You can help get Kenny to let me build my dream salon in the division! He thinks it would be weird and stupid, 'cause it's too girly for his manly little division. Yumi thinks it's a good idea, but I think Kenny is against it 'cause Baldy threw a fit."

"I'll see what I can do." Sarabi replied with obvious amusement as she opened up the door to her current home. "Whatever you want, I'll get for you, especially if Captain Zaraki is against it. Okay?" Yachiru let out a booming, excited scream as she jumped off of Sarabi's shoulder and onto the ground.

"YES! LOOK OUT, KENNY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE IN FOR!"

Sarabi couldn't help but silently agree with the lieutenant's statement, a small, mischievous smirk creeping onto her face. You see, Sarabi had this bad habit of challenging authority and being a bit of a rebel. The woman was an extremely talented Shinigami, that much was undeniable; she just had the tendency to clash with others on occasion.

For the next two and a half hours, Sarabi and Yachiru gorged themselves on the various sweets that Sarabi had acquired. It was a wonderful time for both ladies, but it was more than obvious that all of the sugar had gone to Yachiru's head. Sarabi had maintained her normal level of energy while the smaller female had become extremely energized. After she released a rather loud burp, Yachiru jumped to her feet and grabbed Sarabi's hand.

"Come on, Bibi! Let's go back to our division! I feel like I could run for hours!" Yachiru exclaimed. Sarabi wasn't sure she could disagree with that statement.

It didn't take long for the two to return to the Eleventh. Sarabi had little more than locked her door when Yachiru started speeding off, dragging Sarabi behind her. At one point, the pink-haired girl looked back at her older friend and made a joke that she found funnier than anything in the world; Sarabi wasn't as amused, due to the realness of it all.

"HA! If you're not too careful back there, Bibi, you're gonna get yourself knocked out by your big water bags! Hahahaha!"

After all, who really wants to be smacked in the face with their own breasts?

Sarabi and Yachiru had little more than stepped foot in the Eleventh when they were greeted by aggravated (yet interested) squad members.

"There you are, lieutenant!" One of them yelled.

"The captain has been looking for you!" Another added.

"Fuck baby, you come here often?" Sarabi rolled her eyes; she'd soon grow accustomed to those kinds of comments.

"Oh, shut up. All of you are so lame." Yachiru stuck her tongue out at the unseated Shinigami. "Let's go find Kenny."

Before Sarabi even had a chance to reply, Yachiru was once more dragging her through the division.

When the duo found their captain, he sitting at his desk with a scowl upon his face. However, as soon as he spotted Yachiru, he rose from his seat.

"There you are. Just where the hell have you been, Yachiru?! I've been looking all over for you!"

The pink-haired female let out a dramatic sigh as she walked over to her father-figure, jumping on top of his desk. Yachiru patted the man's chest as she shook her head.

"Calm down, Kenny. There's no need to be so grumpy. I've just been hanging out with our newest, most beautiful recruit! If you keep acting like that, you'll scare her away." The way that Yachiru scolded Kenpachi was rather amusing.

"What are you talking about? If I scare her off now, she doesn't deserve to be here in the first place." Sarabi had to admit that there was some truth to that statement.

"I don't care, Kenny. We finally have a girl around here and I'm not letting you screw it up for me!"

"Whatever." Kenpachi shifted his gaze from Yachiru to Sarabi for the first time and Sarabi found her heart skip a beat. She had yet to meet her new captain in person, and she had to admit that there was something absolutely alluring about him. She liked that. "You there. You're our new girl?"

"I have a name, if you've bothered to learn it." Sarabi replied swiftly. Kenpachi scoffed.

"Sarabi Jibade, right? Why the fuck wouldn't I learn your name? You're the first female I've let join my division since Yachiru. I have to know your name, so that if you mess up or you're too weak, I can send you back to..." Kenpachi paused for a moment, trying to remember where Sarabi was coming from.

"I'm from the Second Division. You act like you've got such an interest in me, but you can't keep up with such a simple fact. Huh." Sarabi's tone of voice brought a look of frustration onto Kenpachi's rugged face.

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?"

"Sarabi Jibade. You said my name only a moment ago. Have you forgotten it that quickly?"

The tension in the air was different from anything that Yachiru had ever known. It wasn't the kind of thing that she normally noticed from Kenpachi and those he interacted with; it wasn't an I'm going to fucking kill you because you're pissing me off type of tension, but something different. Yachiru didn't understand it.

Before Kenpachi had a chance to reply, the door to his office swung open. He, Yachiru, and Sarabi all turned to see Ikkaku and Yumichika at the door frame.

"We haven't been able to- Oh, there she is." Ikkaku muttered as he spotted Yachiru on the desk. His gaze shifted quickly from Yachiru to Kenpachi to Sarabi. "What's Sarabi doing here? Is today her first day?"

"I've still got a couple of weeks." Sarabi told Ikkaku, who nodded.

"Ah, cool." Ikkaku grinned. "See ya then. Glad you found the lieutenant, captain."

Kenpachi merely watched as Yachiru lunged towards the two men at the door. She instantly clung to Yumichika, rambling on about how Sarabi was going to help make things so much better in their division. Before Kenpachi and Sarabi knew it, the young girl had led both Yumichika and Ikkaku out of the office and off towards god-knows-where. It made Sarabi laugh.

"That's pretty damn ironic, isn't it?" Sarabi commented as she turned back to face Kenpachi.

"What?"

"You were pissed off that you couldn't find her, and now she's gone again. I just think that's kind of funny."

A scowl formed on Kenpachi's lips as he stared down the smug woman in front of him. For just a moment, he examined Sarabi's body, completely lacking any type of subtlety as he did so. She was an extremely attractive woman, without a doubt the most beautiful one that he had ever seen. Her bright white hair popped against her dark skin and her yellow eyes were absolutely mesmerizing.

The longer Kenpachi stared at her, the more obviously aroused he became. Sarabi, who had taken the time to examine Kenpachi's ruggedly handsome form, spoke up once she noticed that the crotch area of Kenpachi's shihakuso had begun to stick out.

"You're not trying to hide anything, are you, Captain Zaraki?"

"You're really just trying to push my buttons, aren't you? You get off to pissing people off?" Kenpachi smirked as he walked past his desk, making his way in front of Sarabi.

"No. But, there are other things that can get me off." Her reply made Kenpachi lick his lips.

"You've got a pretty dirty mouth there, Sarabi. I think it's about time someone put you in your place."

"Oh, really?" Sarabi smirked as she walked closer to Kenpachi. The man was drastically taller than her, but Sarabi cared not. Kenpachi glanced down at Sarabi, unable to keep his eyes off of her large breasts that he now had a wonderful view of.

"Really."

The two stared at one another for just a moment before, in one swift moment, Kenpachi lifted Sarabi onto his desk. With one arm, Kenpachi swung papers into the floor and with the other, he began untying the belt of Sarabi's shihakuso.

"You don't waste any time. You just go right into things, don't you?" Kenpachi rolled his eye as he legitimately ripped open the top of Sarabi's shihakuso. "What the fuck?! My shirt!"

"Shut up." Kenpachi muttered before his lips attached themselves to Sarabi's neck. His sharp tongue flickered over her delicate skin as his hands moved up to the clasp of her bra, unhooking it. Sarabi wanted to make some sort of comment about how he had destroyed her shirt but not her bra, but the most she could do was moan.

While Kenpachi roughly nibbled on Sarabi's neck, leaving multiple marks that she would be unable to easily hide, his hands moved back to her chest. Her large breast were a near perfect fit in his calloused hands, or at least, Kenpachi thought so. Everything about her smooth body just seemed to be so unbelievably wonderful in Kenpachi's eye.

With the utmost precision, Kenpachi moved his lips from Sarabi's neck and down to the valley of her breasts. Sarabi squeezed her thighs tightly together as her new captain began caressing her breasts and pulling her nipples, all the while running his tongue around the area. Her lower regions throbbed in anticipation, a desire that was fueled by Kenpachi's hard cock pressing against her leg.

"You're loud, you know that? I like it." Kenpachi chuckled hotly after Sarabi had released a loud moan; then again, what had he expected, when he had sucked on her nipple so hard? "Keep that up."

"Why should I, if it brings you so much- Oh, fuck!" Sarabi tried to give a sassy remark, but she was cut off when Kenpachi leaned back and pulled her legs apart. The moment their clothed crotches touched one another, Sarabi knew she was in for a treat.

"You're pretty damn soaked, aren't you? You like what I do to you, huh?" Kenpachi smirked as he once more leaned back. He ran a nimble finger against the damp area of Sarabi's thin pants, making her squirm under his touch. She needed him and he knew it.

"Stop playing around, captain." The teasing way that Sarabi spoke drove Kenpachi wild. "Just fuck me already."

"Not until you agree to stop giving me so much hell. You're not getting a damn thing until stop with the attitude." The way that Kenpachi teased Sarabi, he made it to where his finger had poked Sarabi's underwear and her pants right into her dripping entrance. It was just enough of a pleasing sensation to make her crave more.

"Is that all you want, huh?" Sarabi gulped, an eager grin on her face. She moved forward, so that she could push Kenpachi's captain's robe off of his shoulders. "Is that all I need to say?"

"Yeah." Kenpachi chuckled as he rubbed up to where Sarabi's clothed clitoris was. He rubbed the sensitive area for just a moment before pulling back. "You need a little more inspiration?" Sarabi could only watch as Kenpachi disrobed, his hardened cock making her mouth open ever-so-slightly.

"Stop playing around and get back over here." Sarabi instructed, pulling down her pants. Kenpachi couldn't help but laugh as he walked towards her, holding his cock in one hand.

"You want me that bad, Sarabi?" The way that Kenpachi's husky voice said her name sent a chill down Sarabi's spine. "Then give it up. Say you'll stop testing my damn patience."

Sarabi wanted to fuel the fire even more, but after watching Kenpachi pump his cock a couple of times, she knew that she couldn't put it off any longer.

"Okay, captain. I'll listen to you."

"Good."

Of course, Sarabi had no true intention of sticking to her words. She merely wanted Kenpachi to give in and fuck her, and sure enough, that was what he did. In the blink of any eye, Kenpachi had pulled Sarabi closer to the edge of the desk and positioned himself at her entrance. He entered her with one hard, quick thrust, while his hands pulled her closer by hips.

It took Sarabi a moment to adjust to Kenpachi's length, but he waited for her signal to continue. Kenpachi wasn't going to harm her; he'd much rather they both receive as much pleasure from their encounter as possible.

The sex itself was rough, hard, and the most passionate thing that either Kenpachi or Sarabi had ever experienced. Kenpachi's hands left little marks upon Sarabi's hips while her hands tugged tightly on his styled haired. Their moans and groaned filled Kenpachi's unorganized office, stumping the squad members that passed by. After Kenpachi had found Sarabi's special spot, it didn't take either of them long to find their release.

"Holy fuck." Sarabi muttered as Kenpachi pulled out and started grabbing their discarded clothing. "You're not half bad at that."

"Shut up." Kenpachi chuckled as he threw his captain's cloak to Sarabi. "Wear that."

"Just this?" Sarabi asked with a raised brow and a teasing smirk.

"No. Wear your damn pants, too. I don't want the guys giving you too much hell for being topless. I know how those dumbasses work." Sarabi couldn't help but smile for a moment as she slowly began dressing herself. He wasn't romantic, not by any means, but at least Kenpachi put a little thought into helping her out.

Sarabi had no more than put on her pants when the door to Kenpachi's office swung open. She gasped in surprise as she wrapped his robe around her chest; Kenpachi just laughed.

"I wondered when you'd be back, Yachiru." The Eleventh captain commented nonchalantly as he tied his belt.

"Yeah. I tried to come back sooner, but Baldy said I probably shouldn't come in when you and Bibi were making noises like that." Sarabi groaned at Yachiru's words.

"That was the right call. You should thank Ikkaku for that." Kenpachi grinned as he and Yachiru both looked over at Sarabi.

"You look like you've been through some stuff, Bibi. I hope Kenny didn't rough you up too bad."

"It was fun." Sarabi chuckled, turning around ever-so-quickly so that she could properly fix the robe around her upper half. "I enjoyed it."

"Good. We'll do it again sometime." Kenpachi said smugly.

"You'd better be good to her, Kenny!"

"I will be."

"I'll kick your butt myself if you're not!"

"I know."

"I mean it!"

"I know."

As Sarabi watched the father-daughter duo bicker, she found herself smiling and laughing. It would still be a couple of weeks until she was able to fully move to the Eleventh, but she looked forward to it.

Yes, Sarabi was going to love it there. She and the Eleventh Division were a perfect fit.


	2. An Evening Stroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masayoshi belongs to Wattpad user, Masayoshi_

Regardless of how many times a Shinigami may have visted the World of the Living, it was always nearly impossible to not be baffled by the utter strangeness of it all. Humans and Shinigami were completely different beings, from the way they dressed to way they behaved; the only true similarities lied in their appearances.

As Masayoshi roamed the quiet streets of Karakura Town, her lips rested in a flat line. Her bright orange eyes scanned the dimly-lit scenery, mentally noting all of the similarities and differences between the living world and the Seriete in which she lived. It was probably good that Masayoshi was in her soul form, as passerby's surely would have found her strange for examining some of the small things that she did.

Perhaps her captain, Byakuya, had been right when he said that she needed to get out more. Sure, Masayoshi had been to the living world before, with Renji and her sister, Sarabi, but Masayoshi had yet to really have a chance to explore everything. It was different; she liked it, she believed, but she wasn't entirely convinced yet.

The cool night air brought some sort of comfort to Masayoshi as she continued on her stroll. She had been trying to help clear her mind of all of the chaos that had been surrounding her life as of late. This seemed to be the first true moment of peace that Masayoshi had experienced since everything in the Soul Society went to shit several months ago.

Masayoshi remembered the day that Sōsuke, Gin, and Kaname left them very well. From the moment that Rukia's execution had been announced, an air of unease had swept over the Soul Society as a whole; no one could have anticipated how many problems would come from the series of events, though. Masayoshi's brows furrowed as she played the day back over in her mind.

How could Sōsuke have done such a thing? The man was too intelligent for his own good, and Masayoshi hated to believe that it had all gone to his head. Yet, at the same time, Masayoshi saw good in Sōsuke; someone as talented and as inwardly kind as him could _not_ be as bad as he seemed. Masayoshi knew Sōsuke, and she knew the type of man that he had been before power consumed him. The stories of him being insane from the get-go were ludicrous.

The thought of her former friend and ally made Masayoshi's heart ache. Why had Sōsuke turned his back on them like that? He knew better than to go against the Soul Society and start a war of this caliber. Nothing good would ever come out of any of this; so many lives had already been lost, and Masayoshi hated thinking of how many more would follow suit.

"This is ridiculous. I don't need to be worrying about that sort of thing right now." Masayoshi muttered as she walked, folding her arms over her chest. Renji and Sarabi would scold her for letting her emotions take control of her like that. Then again, Masayoshi concluded, it wouldn't be the first time that her closest companions had scolded her for something involving Sōsuke.

A sad laugh nearly erupted from Masayoshi's chest as she remember the day that Renji and Sarabi had initially discover her crush on Sōsuke. The two of them had teased her incessantly, and before the day had finished, they had nearly told Sōsuke themselves. After all, Renji and Sarabi only wanted what was best for Masayoshi, and that the time, they all three believed that Sōsuke was a wonderful man.

"Sōsuke," Masayoshi sighed to herself as she took a seat on a nearby bench, "I wish I could talk to you about all of this. This war isn't necessary."

As soon as Masayoshi closed her eyes to rest, the loud sound of fireworks caught her attention. The blue-haired woman looked up and saw an eruption of colors into the sky in front of her, but a distance away. It was a Saturday night, meaning that it was entirely possible that some group of friends had gotten together to celebrate something or to merely have a good time. For just a moment, a smile crept onto Masayoshi's face; she remembered a special little occasion involving her dearest friends and the former captain who had stolen her heart.

-

_The night was one in the middle of summer, far warmer than the night Masayoshi currently experienced. She, Renji, Sarabi, and many of their other friends had gotten together after a festival in the Soul Society to watch the fireworks. Masayoshi sat atop a nearby rooftop with Sōsuke while the others sat on the ground, passing a bottle of sake back and forth. Sōsuke had only recently joined them; he'd been busy all day, finishing up paperwork and taking care of other important duties._

_"Thank you for coming out here with us tonight, Captain Aizen. I hope we didn't disturb any plans that you might have had." Masayoshi glanced over at the brunette captain. Although Masayoshi wouldn't dare say anything about it, she believed he looked incredibly handsome underneath the moonlight._

_"You didn't disturb anything, Masayoshi. In fact, I'm grateful for the chance to relax tonight. I've been so busy lately that I haven't really had an opportunity to take a break." Sōsuke admitted with a small chuckle. "I actually appreciate the lot of you asking me out tonight."_

_"Really?" Masayoshi couldn't help but smile. She had originally just been happy that he had agreed to spend time with them, but knowing that he was genuinely happy to be out with them made her ecstatic. "I hope you have a great time with us tonight, then."_

_"Oh, I'm sure I will." Sōsuke gave Masayoshi a heart-warming smile. It didn't matter what he did, it seemed as though Sōsuke could always make Masayoshi melt under his gaze. She had never met anyone who had the same effect on her._

_For the next few minutes, Masayoshi and Sōsuke just talked. They didn't necessarily have anything important to talk about, no, it was just the usual Shinigami chatter; the, "How is your division?" and "I heard that Head Captain Yamamoto is wanting to do this," that was common in the Soul Society. Yet, that conversation was one of Masayoshi's favorite. That night was the first time that she and Sōsuke had been able to spend a lot of time together, and even though there were others around them, it felt as though they were alone. It was nice._

_"It looks as though the fireworks are about to start." Sōsuke commented as he looked across the street, noticing that a crowd had gathered in one little area. "I wonder how many they'll have?"_

_"I'm not sure. Last year's show was amazing, but Rangiku told me that they were going to try and have an even better display this year." The excitement in Masayoshi's voice was unmistakable. "I guess we'll just have to see how it goes."_

_As Masayoshi beamed in anticipation, Sōsuke watched her with a fond expression. The female had noticed his gaze and a light blush had dusted her cheeks because of it, but Masayoshi had hoped that Sōsuke wouldn't notice._

_"There they go." Sōsuke spoke as the first set of fireworks shot up into the sky. Gasps could be heard from all around as the sky erupted into various colors and shapes. "These are very nice."_

_"They are." Masayoshi was mesmerized by the beautiful display. "They really are going to top last year's celebration. I didn't think it was even possible."_

_"You're really enthusiastic about this, aren't you?" Sosuke commented with obvious amusement. "Forgive me if I'm out of line for saying so, but it's quite cute, the way you've gotten excited about this."_

_The blush that Masayoshi had been wearing mere moments earlier returned to her cheeks, this time a darker shade. She had received countless compliments over the years, but hearing Sōsuke call her 'cute' certainly ranked at the top of the list. A slight grin came onto Sōsuke's face at Masayoshi's reaction; her blush had been what he had been hoping for._

_"Thank you, captain. You're not out of line at all. I'm flattered that you think I'm cute." Masayoshi replied, keeping her orange eyes locked on the fireworks. She knew if she glanced over at Sōsuke, she would end blushing even more and making something of a fool of herself._

_"You are." Sōsuke chuckled for a moment before pausing. "You're... beautiful, actually."_

_Right as the last two words had come from Sōsuke's lips, a loud burst of fireworks shot off in the air. Masayoshi had turned her head quickly to look at the brunette, uncertain if she had actually heard him correctly. She wanted to ask him about it, but she didn't have the nerve._

_"Thank you, Captain Aizen." Masayoshi spoke once it had gone quiet for a moment. "You're a very sweet man, you know that?"_

_"I'm no where near as sweet as you are, my dear Masayoshi."_

_Sōsuke scooted closer to Masayoshi and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they watched the fireworks. At that moment, everything seemed to be perfect in Masayoshi's eyes. The display was amazing and she had Sōsuke by her side; in fact, she was comfortably in one of his arms._

_Once the fireworks had come to an end, Sōsuke dropped his arm from around Masayoshi and stood up. He reached a hand down to the female and once she had taken it, Sōsuke pulled her up. The smile that Masayoshi wore was absolutely beautiful._

_"It seems as though your friends and your sister are going to be busy for a while longer." Sōsuke commented as he glanced towards the ground. "They're still drinking quite a lot."_

_"You're right. I don't imagine they'll be done anytime soon." Masayoshi replied, a small laugh escaping her lips._

_"Would you like for me to walk you home?" Sōsuke's question caught Masayoshi off-guard, but she was obviously excited by his offer._

_"If you're not busy, I'd love some company. But, if you have other things you need to tend to, I completely understand." Masayoshi certainly didn't want to be a bother._

_"You needn't worry about that. I'd be honored to walk with you." Sōsuke's kind tone made Masayoshi's heart skip a beat. He truly was such a gentleman._

_"Thank you, captain."_

_"You're welcome, Masayoshi."_

_Once they had arrived at Masayoshi's home, Sōsuke placed a hand upon the smaller female's shoulder. Masayoshi immediately looked up at the brunette, a smile and a blush once more upon her face._

_"Well, Masayoshi, I hope you have had a wonderful evening. Thank you once more for inviting me out tonight." Sōsuke chuckled before pushing his glasses up. "I had a lot of fun."_

_"Thank you for spending time with me. I had a great time as well." Masayoshi wanted to hug or even kiss Sōsuke, but she knew that would be out of line. After all, they weren't any sort of couple, even though she wished they were._

_"I'm glad to hear that." Sōsuke dropped his hand from Masayoshi's shoulders and stepped back. "We'll have to attend the whole festival together next year, not just the fireworks display." The man then chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "If you're interested, that is."_

_"I'd love that." Masayoshi beamed. "Thank you. Goodnight, Captain Aizen."_

_"Goodnight, Masayoshi." Sōsuke bowed to the woman. "Please, feel free to call me Sōsuke."_

_"Goodnight, Sōsuke."_

_"Goodnight."_

_-_

The two never ended up attending the next years festival together, no matter how much Masayoshi had been looking forward to it. After all, that festival was the one that had been planned for the current year, but it had been cancelled after Sōsuke, Gin, and Kaname fled from the Soul Society. Masayoshi and Sōsuke had never become an official couple, either, though Masayoshi had been planning on talking to him about it at the festival.

It made Masayoshi sad to think about how different things were for her now as opposed to how they had been only a year ago. After Sōsuke had defected, Masayoshi had become a lot more strict and reserved. She had grown quiet, very much like her captain. She'd had to change, for fear of falling into the same situation again.

She didn't want to be hurt once more.

As Masayoshi went to stand, she was startled by a hand being placed upon her shoulder. The Shinigami instantly whipped around with her zanpakuto half-unsheathed, but the moment her eyes landed on the person who had been behind her, she froze.

"Sōsuke...? What are you-"

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Masayoshi?" His voice was as cool and calm as it had always been. That fact that he seemed to have changed so little both unsettled and relaxed Masayoshi.

"What are you doing here, Sōsuke? Are you here to fight? Or cause more problems?" Masayoshi tightly gripped the hilt of her blade. The last thing that she wanted to do was get into a physical confrontation with Sōsuke; it was something that she would never win, not in a million years.

"I'm not here to do anything but apologize, Masayoshi." Sōsuke spoke softly as he walked closer to the dark-haired female, both of his arms outstretched. "I hurt you, and for that, I'm very sorry. I haven't had a chance to see you, but I noticed that you were out here all by yourself and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to talk. I hope you don't mind."

"You're sorry?" Masayoshi repeated, feeling her heart pull in all sorts of directions. "Sōsuke, you-"

"Shh. Come here, my dear." Sōsuke placed his hands atop of Masayoshi's, removing them from her zanpakuto. Masayoshi merely watched Sōsuke, not struggling or objecting the slightest bit. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. You've always meant the world to me."

Then, Sōsuke pulled Masayoshi into a big hug. His strong arms wrapped around her smaller frame and their bodies pressed tightly against one another. It took a moment for Masayoshi to fully respond, but once the real realization of what was happening hit her, she hugged Sōsuke back.

It felt so very good to be back in his arms once more, no matter how long it would last. In the back of her mind, Masayoshi knew that it wasn't a good idea for her to trust Sōsuke, but she couldn't help herself. The man that she loved had returned to her and was apologizing for his wrongdoing; how could she not become putty in his hands?

"Do you forgive me, Masayoshi?" Sōsuke spoke softly as he pulled back, his hands moving up to cup her face. Masayoshi silently nodded, trying to hold back tears of excitement. "I'm so very glad to hear that."

Before Masayoshi had a chance to form a sentence, Sōsuke leaned down and connected their lips. Like when he had left the Soul Society, Sōsuke did not wear his glasses, meaning that nothing got in the way of their kiss. His lips moved softly against Masayoshi's for just a moment before he turned it into a more passionate affair.

It would be a lie to say that Masayoshi didn't enjoy every little bit of the kiss. Everything about the way his lips felt against hers brought out a feeling of passion inside of the woman that she had never experienced before. She grabbed the collar of Sōsuke's shirt and pulled him closer while his arms snaked around her waist.

"I feel like you've been waiting a long time for this moment, my dear. Would you like to continue?" Sōsuke spoke as he pulled back, his hot breath fanning across Masayoshi's face. The kinder he was, the easier it was to keep her on his side. All logical thoughts had been pushed from Masayoshi's mind at this point, and the only thing she focused on was the handsome brunette in front of her.

"I would love to continue. I really have been waiting ages for this." Masayoshi's reply was quiet, but Sōsuke heard her clearly. A seductive smirk came onto his lips as he led Masayoshi back over to the bench and instructed her to sit down. Without saying a word, Masayoshi took a seat.

Even if Masayoshi possessed the courage to take control in a situation such as this, Sōsuke wouldn't have let her. Although she would be receiving a large amount of pleasure from what he was about to do, it would be far more satisfying for him. After all, Sōsuke loved Masayoshi's beautiful body and he himself had been waiting a long time to have her. Seducing her at this point merely worked better in his plan.

"Just relax and allow me to take care of you." Sōsuke muttered as he began opening up the top of Masayoshi's shihakuso. His lips placed soft, warm kisses down from her neck to the valley of her breasts while his hands pushed her shihakuso top back and removed her bra.

Masayoshi's eyes flickered all over the outdoor environment around them as Sōsuke sucked harshly on her sensitive breasts. She knew that if the two of them weren't in their soul forms, they would most certainly be caught by any of the few humans that passed by. None of them had any idea what was going on the simple bench that they didn't even spare a passing glance to.

"S-Sōsuke!" Masayoshi moaned out as Sōsuke placed his face between her breasts, squeezing them against his cheeks with his hands. His soft brunette locks tickled her chest as he tugged on her nipples, sending waves of pleasure all throughout Masayoshi's body. She reached forward, holding Sōsuke's head closer to her.

The longer Sōsuke continued, the wetter Masayoshi became. The tingling in her lower regions became too much for her to bare very quickly, and Sōsuke knew that all too well. As he slid her pants and panties down, Sōsuke moved his lips back towards her ear.

"Before we continue, I need you to do something for me, Masayoshi. Do you think you can handle it?" Masayoshi gulped as Sōsuke's words echoed in her ears. Slowly, she nodded, looking at him with the utmost lust.

"Of course, Sōsuke. What is it?"

"Prepare me." Sōsuke spoke simply as he stood back, removing his own clothing. Masayoshi's eyes trailed over her lover's toned body, taking in all of the rugged muscles and features that he sported. Merely seeing his long, hardened length sent a chill down Masayoshi's spine.

Sōsuke took a seat beside of Masayoshi and motioned towards his cock. The female looked between Sōsuke's face and his member for just a moment before realizing what he wanted; for her to suck him. A look of understanding crossed Masayoshi's face as she positioned herself on the bench so that she could easily take Sōsuke into her mouth.

Masayoshi wasn't an expert at oral, but she found her footing rather quickly. She swirled her tongue around Sōsuke's tip and used her hand to pump him as she sucked. Sōsuke groaned softly as Masayoshi bobbed her head, pleasuring him beyond belief. Masayoshi was good, he'd give her that.

"All right, stop." Sōsuke instructed as he felt his climax approaching. He wasn't about to finish in her mouth, not when he could have her fully. Masayoshi leaned back on the bench and wiped her lips while Sōsuke shakily stood, moving so that he was positioned in front of her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, Sōsuke." Masayoshi smiled while Sōsuke leaned down, rubbing two careful fingers along the female's lower lips. While Masayoshi moaned and shuddered at his touch, Sōsuke smirked. She was _dripping_ for him.

"Prepare yourself, Masayoshi." Sōsuke spoke calmly as he pulled back, licking his fingers. Just watching mystified Masayoshi; she _knew_ that she needed him, and she needed him soon.

The navy-haired female had little more than nodded by the time that Sōsuke had lined himself up by her damp entrance. Sōsuke brought Masayoshi's smooth legs up by his hips as he took one big thrust inside of her. A small groan escaped the former captain's lips as Masayoshi's tight walls clamped around his throbbing length.

It really had been too long since he'd gotten laid. It was a primitive need, yes, but Sōsuke knew it was somewhat important nonetheless.

Sōsuke and Masayoshi's bodies combined perfectly, just as she had known they would. Everything about the way that Sōsuke fucked her felt _right_ , from the rough way he moved to the grunts he released into her ears. It was a breathtaking experience for Masayoshi and she enjoyed every single moment of it.

Masayoshi reached her high shortly before Sōsuke, and once he came, he bit down onto Masayoshi's shoulder. She gasped at the action, but Sōsuke didn't acknowledge it, instead focusing on his release.

"Sōsuke..." Masayoshi's voice was soft as she relaxed on the bench, watching his every move. The brunette paused as he dressed, taking a moment to look down at the naked woman.

"What is it, Masayoshi?" She paused for just a moment before speaking with a large smile.

"I love you."

Sōsuke chuckled at her words, much to Masayoshi's confusion. As he continued to fix his clothing, Sōsuke spoke again.

"If only you realized how foolish you are."


	3. More Often

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarabi belongs to Wattpad user SarabiJibade and Masayoshi belongs to Wattpad user Masayoshi_.
> 
> Shuriken, of course, is my own character.

The bright summer sun had set outside of Karakura Town's most popular movie theater as Sarabi and her group of friends arrived for one of their Friday night get-togethers. The bustling lights and sounds of the theater were enough to bring smiles to most anyone's face. Tonight was a special night, as Sarabi was on a triple date with her sister, Masayoshi, and one of their dearest friends, Shuriken.

Sarabi, Grimmjow, Masayoshi, and Sōsuke rode to the theater together, while Shuriken and Shunsui were on their own. Truth be told there wouldn't have been enough for room six people in any of their vehicles, but Shuriken and Shunsui had offered to just meet up with everyone at the theater anyway.

"It's such a nice night out, isn't it? There aren't as many people here as there usually are." Sarabi commented as Grimmjow parked the car. "It's Friday; the theater is usually _packed_ at this hour."

"That just means that there are a lot less people here to get on my fuckin' nerves." Grimmjow smirked as he exited the car. The rest of the group soon followed, slamming the doors of his car a little _too_ loud. "Hey! You break it you buy it!" The blue-haired male snapped.

"Oh, don't be so feisty, Grimmy. Your precious car will be just fine." Sarabi teased as her boyfriend walked over to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It better be." Grimmjow muttered stubbornly.

"I wish that Shuri and Shunsui hadn't had to ride here by themselves." Masayoshi frowned as she looked around. "Do you all see them?"

"They should be here any minute." Sōsuke spoke softly as he scanned the area. When he noticed Shunsui's familiar little car, he waved to the couple inside of it. "There they are."

"Great!" Sarabi grinned as her group watched Shunsui park. As he and Shuriken made their way over to the others, Sarabi greeted them with a smile and a, "Hey, guys!"

"'Evening, everybody. I hope we're not late." Shunsui chuckled as he raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck. His other hand held one of Shuriken's. "You see, the missus here ran out of the house without her purse, so we had to run back and get it."

"Forgetful Shuri strikes again." Masayoshi teased.

"I could've sworn I had it, but when I checked it was on the kitchen table." Shuriken shrugged, a smile upon her lips. "Oh well, right?"

"Right. Let's get on in there all ready." Grimmjow muttered. He had already begun to walk towards the front of the theater, but as he walked, he pulled Sarabi along with him.

"You're so impatient." Sarabi rolled her yellow eyes playfully.

"Am I?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Just a little bit." Sarabi chuckled.

The six friends made their way into the movie theater and started getting in line. Grimmjow, Shunsui, and Sōsuke went to buy their tickets while the females wandered over to the snack lines. After all, one of the best parts of the movie experience was enjoying all of the overpriced popcorn, candy, and soda that the theater offered!

Sarabi, naturally, stocked up on candy; she had several little boxes of sweets that she was beyond excited to dig into. While Shuriken and Masayoshi purchased their popcorn and drinks, Sarabi stood back against one of the walls and started opening up one of candy boxes.

"How much damn candy did you get, Rabi?" Grimmjow's voice startled the woman, who had closed her eyes for a brief moment so that she could enjoy her candy fully. "You must've spent a fortune on that."

"Not really." Sarabi shrugged with a blissful smile. "Besides, it's been worth it."

"Really? What all did you even get?" Grimmjow questioned as he took the candy from her hold. Sarabi instinctively let out a whine as he did so, but Grimmjow didn't pay that any mind. The snarky male began looking through the different types of candy that his girlfriend had procured before letting out a heavy sigh. "Oh come on!"

"What?" Sarabi asked with a frown. As soon as the question had come from her lips, realization struck her. "It's because I didn't get any Swedish Fish, isn't it?"

"Of course that's what it is! You _know_ that's my favorite!" Grimmjow growled; he wasn't angry, just comically upset. The two were about to get into one of their infamous, childish arguments, and that was something that their friends knew all too well.

"You rarely even eat sweets! You're usually too busy complaining about how much I eat them." Sarabi stuck her tongue out Grimmjow, who scoffed in return.

"No one should be able to eat as much candy as you do and still be able to look so damn good! You're fuckin' _hot_!"

"I would ask if something serious is wrong, but it appears that your disagreement has stemmed from some candy." Sōsuke commented as he and Masayoshi approached the bickering couple.

"She didn't get me any Swedish Fish! She got all this candy, even some damn _Nerds_ , but no Swedish Fish! Can you believe that?" Grimmjow shook his head. "Ridiculous!"

"I just don't see why you only like certain types of candy. We all have preferences, but you're too stubborn to even try most kinds of candy. It's sad, really." Sarabi sighed dramatically. "You don't know what you're missing."

"You're... You're really getting into this again?" Masayoshi sweatdropped. "Really?"

"What's all the commotion about?" Shunsui asked as he and Shuriken rejoined the group. Shuriken had already begun to munch on their popcorn, opting to silently watch everything unfold.

"They're arguing about candy." Sōsuke explained.

"Again?" Shunsui laughed when Sōsuke nodded. "Damn. You've got to learn when to just fold when it comes to your woman, Grimmjow. It's a lot easier to just let her be right most of the time, trust me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shuriken asked with a raised brow and a mouth half full of popcorn. Shunsui chuckled nervously and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Nothing, babe. Nothing."

"What's your problem with most types of candy, anyway?" Masayoshi was genuinely curious!

"It's just _aggravating_. It's usually too sweet to consume! I don't like it." Grimmjow jokingly spat air to his side, as if he had gagged on it. "But the Swedish Fish are the perfect little combination of sweet and chewy. They're nice."

"He's really just saying that because he's actually a cat and cats love fish." Sarabi's quip made Grimmjow growl, very much so like the animal she accused him of being.

It truly was quite the amusing scene, whenever Grimmjow and Sarabi got into one of their little disagreements. They weren't in a true argument and there weren't any ill feelings between them. It was simply Grimmjow and Sarabi being the lovable goofballs that they always were.

"Are you kidding me? The movie is about to start, and you're pulling the cat card? Come on, Sarabi!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Don't start this!"

A curious, partially concerned crowd had begun to form around the friends. Some of them just wanted to know what was going on while others were afraid that a large altercation would occur between the couple.

"We'll take this outside." Sarabi muttered after a moment. She snatched her sweets from Grimmjow's arms and handed them to her sister, Masayoshi. "Take care of my candy, okay? We'll be back in once we settle this."

"All right." Masayoshi gave her sister a skeptical look. No one quite knew how long the couple would be gone, but they knew that they would be back before the end of the movie. "We'll see you soon."

"Come on, kitty-boy." Sarabi grabbed Grimmjow's hand and began pulling him out of the movie theater. The blue-haired male instantly let out an aggravated yell in protest while their friends all laughed.

"What'd we have to come outside for? Worried that everyone in there would agree with me?" Grimmjow smirked smugly once they had made it outside. Sarabi leaned against one of the theater walls, looking up at her boyfriend with obvious amusement.

"No. I just didn't want you to make a fool of yourself in front of everyone." Sarabi giggled. Grimmjow, however, crossed his arms over his chest with an aggravated huff. "Don't be so easy to rattle, babe. Do you need your ears scratched?" Sarabi grinned mischievously.

"What was that?" Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as his mouth moved into a toothy smirk. Sarabi wouldn't say it at that moment, but he looked drop-dead attractive like that. Grimmjow was one sexy motherfucker and he knew it.

"I asked if you need your ears scratched, _kitty-boy_."

A low, hot growl once more erupted from Grimmjow's throat before his lips slammed down against Sarabi's. Although Sarabi was initially startled by Grimmjow's sudden kiss, it didn't take her long at all to return it. One of Grimmjow's hands moved to the wall beside of Sarabi's head, making it easier for him to deepen the kiss. The blue-haired male slipped his tongue into his girlfriend's welcoming mouth and fought it against hers until a need for air caused them to separate.

"Come on." Grimmjow muttered as he pulled back, taking one of Sarabi's hands into his. He began to lead his girlfriend over to his car while sending glares at any and everyone who gave them funny looks as they passed. A blush came to Sarabi's cheeks as an elderly couple shook their heads at them.

"I'm assuming we're going to-"

"What else would be doing?" The sultry tone in Grimmjow's voice as he opened up the door to his backseat sent chills throughout Sarabi's body. "Unless you're not interested?"

"No," Sarabi smiled deviously as she slipped into the car, "I am."

Now, having sex in Grimmjow's car in the theater parking lot had never been Sarabi's intention, but with the opportunity presenting itself, there was no way she was going to say no. After all, it was nearly completely dark outside, aside from a few lights to help brighten the lot up. Most everyone had already gone into the theater, and based on the movie times, Sarabi doubted that anyone would be coming anywhere near them.

It was perfect, really.

As soon as Grimmjow had closed the door behind of him, he had his hands all over Sarabi. There wasn't a lot of room in the back of Grimmjow's beloved car, but there was certainly enough to do what they wanted. The rugged male didn't waste anytime in pulling his girlfriend's shirt off and pushing her lace bra up and out of the way. Sarabi moved to where her back was against one of the doors, so that Grimmjow could move more easily.

"There's some sort of thrill with this, isn't there?" Grimmjow muttered against Sarabi's soft chest. "The thrill of someone catching us?"

Sarabi wanted to give a quick reply, but the moment that Grimmjow began sucking on one of her vulnerable breasts, her trains of thought started to fade. Grimmjow knew just how to please her and where he needed to suck to make her moan the loudest. While one of his hands kept him in place, his other hand roamed from Sarabi's breasts to her dampening shorts, teasing her lower regions.

"Any minute now, someone could come and just," Grimmjow licked his way up from Sarabi's breast to her ear, making sure he avoided her bra, " _tell us to stop_." Sarabi shuddered as Grimmjow's hot breath fanned against her ear. She wanted him and she wanted him badly.

"Neither of us would listen." Sarabi swallowed hard. Her hands moved to Grimmjow's soft, spiked hair. It wasn't the easiest thing to grab a hold of, but she found the perfect way to make it work. Her fingers wove into his light blue locks, tugging onto them as Grimmjow moved back to her breasts.

It had always been common knowledge that Sarabi's breasts were Grimmjow favorite physical feature on his girlfriend. He truly did care for Sarabi and he was very glad that they were together, but he just _loved_ her breasts. They were large, but not to the point that they were too much to handle. She had a very nice ass, too, but her breasts simply mesmerized Grimmjow. He'd never be able to explain his love for them.

Once Grimmjow had satisfied both Sarabi and himself by sucking on and massaging her chest, he moved his hand completely down to her shorts. He unbuttoned the frustrating clothing before pulling back for a moment. Grimmjow pulled Sarabi's shorts and panties down to her ankles and gave her a wink. Sarabi couldn't help but wonder how big of a mess they would end up making in Grimmjow's backseat.

"Take care of yourself while I take my pants off, all right?" Grimmjow instructed as he adjusted his position. Sarabi remained in place, merely biting her upper lip. "What? I'll just be a minute. Jeez."

It wasn't until Sarabi moved one of her hands down to her dripping entrance and inserted a couple of her own fingers that Grimmjow began messing with his pants. His dark, barely visible eyes watched as Sarabi pleasured herself; she'd never get herself off as well as he could, but Grimmjow greatly enjoyed watching her try. Grimmjow palmed his hard cock overtop of his pants for a moment as he watched Sarabi. Small moans escaped her lips as she fingered herself, trying to hold herself over until Grimmjow was ready.

"You know you're so goddamn hot when you do that, don't you?" Grimmjow licked his lips as he slid off his pants. "Have you had enough yet, baby girl?"

The way Grimmjow talked made Sarabi's core throb in desire. The white-haired woman nodded slowly, filling her lungs with a deep breath of air.

"I have. Please, come back over here, Grimmjow." The desperation in her voice made Grimmjow's cock throb underneath his boxers.

"That's all you had to say."

Sarabi watched in anticipation as Grimmjow quickly pulled his boxers down and repositioned himself in the backseat. Normally, Grimmjow would have teased his lover a bit more, but tonight, they didn't really have the time. Besides, Grimmjow was ready to fuck the woman he adored.

A small moan came out of Sarabi's lips as she watched Grimmjow prop himself up above her. He gripped tightly onto the seats beside of them and with a bit of help from Sarabi, Grimmjow managed to position himself perfectly at her damp entrance. Grimmjow connected their lips once more in a heated kiss before thrusting into Sarabi and connecting their bodies in the most magical of ways.

From the moment Grimmjow's cock entered Sarabi and she gave him the signal to continue, everything proceeded in a sweaty blur. Grimmjow's thrusts were rough and quick and Sarabi moved her hips to meet him at every turn. Sarabi's nails scratched up and down Grimmjow's back, something that he loved beyond words. It didn't take long for the couple to approach their climaxes.

"Holy _fuck_!" Grimmjow laughed as collapsed into the seat beside of Sarabi, a calloused hand moving to wipe his hair back. "That was hot!"

"It was _damn_ nice." Sarabi chuckled softly, taking a moment to catch her breath. She looked over at her panting boyfriend with a smile. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Is it that you can't believe we just did that, or that someone didn't catch us?"

"A little bit of both, honestly."

Sarabi and Grimmjow sat out in the car for a few more minutes, so that they had time to dress themselves once more and to make sure that it wasn't overly obvious what they had just done. After double checking that they looked presentable, Sarabi and Grimmjow scurried into the dark movie theater and began searching for the friends.

"Do you see them?" Sarabi whispered.

"No. Where the fuck are they?" Grimmjow muttered as they walked around. "Jeez..."

"Rabi!" Masayoshi's hushed voice from behind them made Grimmjow and Sarabi both whip around quickly. "We're over here!"

"Right." Sarabi quietly chuckled as she and Grimmjow followed her sister back to where their group had been sitting. Masayoshi resumed her position beside of Sōsuke, while Sarabi ended up sitting between Shuriken and Grimmjow.

"You missed half of the movie, you know." Shuriken commented as soon as Sarabi sat down. "That must've been one hell of an argument."

"Oh, it was something." Sarabi had to stop herself from giggling. She could just barely see Shuriken playfully roll her eyes.

"I'm sure." Shuriken snickered before laying her head back down on Shunsui's shoulder. The long-haired male jokingly shook his head in Sarabi and Grimmjow's direction.

Once the movie had finished, the group of friends exited the theater and walked back out to the parking lot. As they gathered around Grimmjow's car, Shunsui was the first to speak up.

"So, I guess I'm going to have to be the one to bring this up. You two weren't exactly _arguing_ when you were out here earlier, were you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. We didn't do anything at all." Grimmjow replied smugly. "What makes you think that?"

"Well," Shunsui laughed, "the little glimmer in the back of your car gives it away. Didn't you think to put a towel or something down first?"

"Sarabi!" Masayoshi's scolding exclamation made her sister smile bashfully. "You didn't."

"We did." Sarabi admitted with a small laugh. "But damn, it was good!" All signs of embarrassment quickly faded from Sarabi's face.

"Oh my god, Sarabi, really?" Shuriken couldn't contain her laughter. "You two were supposed to take Masayoshi and Sōsuke home tonight!"

"If you two would rather ride with us, you're more than welcome to." Shunsui grinned, looking over at Masayoshi and Sōsuke. The couple exchanged glances before nodding.

"Thanks, Shunsui." Masayoshi smiled.

"No problem. I'm sure hitching a ride with us would be a lot more comfortable than sitting in your sister's-"

"Anyway, do you guys still want to go out to dinner?" Sarabi interrupted, making Shunsui laugh all the more. "The night is still young."

"Sounds good to me. You all still interested?" Shuriken's amused smirk never faded as she looked over at Shunsui, Masayoshi, and Sōsuke, all of whom nodded. "The usual place?"

"The usual place." Sarabi agreed. The group had a little diner not too far from the movie theater that they loved to go to, and it was where they typically ate when they all went out.

"We'll meet you there, then. Come on, everyone!" Shunsui waved to the couple before leading Shuriken, Sōsuke, and Masayoshi over to his car. Sarabi and Grimmjow watched them leave before getting back into Grimmjow's vehicle.

"You know Grimmjow, maybe I should tick you off more often." Sarabi teased as she buckled up. Grimmjow's reply sent a pleasing chill down her spine.

"Only if you plan on getting me off more often, too."


	4. Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emiko Matsumoto was created by/belongs to Wattpad user, TheNightFox

A loud thud could be heard outside of the Tenth Division's captains office on what most would consider to be an average day in the Soul Society. With the conflict with Aizen pushed aside, most Shinigami had been enjoying a time which had been the closest to a break that they had seen in quite a while.

But of course, as everyone knows, there is never a dull moment in the Soul Society.

On this day in particular, a party of sorts was being held in the afore mentioned office in the Tenth Division. Hitsugaya himself, naturally, had nothing to do with the planning of such an event. The credit all belonged to one Rangiku Matsumoto.

This explained the loud thud, which had come from the short captain's desk being pushed over by a partially intoxicated Shūhei.

The cause for the party, however, was something that no one could have expected. The party was a celebration for a very important moment in Captain Hitsugaya and his Third Seat Emiko's life. The moment they became a couple.

"Come on, captain! Cheer up!" Rangiku slung an arm around Hitsugaya's shoulder with a grin, pulling him over to where her younger sister sat, a bright, embarrassed blush on her face. "Give her a little kiss~! You know you want to!"

"Rangiku!" Hitsugaya growled, a pink tint coming to his face as he sat beside of Emiko. "Just shut up and go away!"

"Could you please give us a moment, Rangiku?" Emiko smiled up at her busty sister, giving her a slightly pleading look. Since the party had started, she hadn't had a single moment alone with Hitsugaya.

"Hmm." Rangiku took a swig from the sake jug under her arm before giving a defeated sigh. "Oh fine. But you'd better give her a kiss, captain~."

Rangiku winked before turning around. "Shūhei!"

As Rangiku walked off, Hitsugaya shifted uncomfortably beside of Emiko, his turquoise eyes flickering from the floor to her. The young captain felt an unusual thumping in his chest, one that he had never felt before. Every time he opened his mouth to say something, he couldn't get the words out correctly and he more or less stuttered. For someone as confident as Hitsugaya, this was difficult to understand.

"Would you like to leave this place right now, Tōshirō?" Emiko asked after a moment of silence, smiling at him. "I have a feeling my sister will come back if we stay around here much longer."

Hitsugaya nodded slowly before standing up in an almost awkward way. "Y-Yes. It's probably best if we do..." While he was hesitant to leave his drunken lieutenant and her friends alone in his office, he wouldn't voice any protests to leaving the place.

Hitsugaya silently took in a deep breath before grabbing Emiko's hand as they left the office, and the rather loud party, behind.

"Do you remember how many parties we got drug to during our academy years, Tōshirō?" Emiko asked with a small laugh they walked through the barracks, hand-in-hand.

"Ah- Yes, I do." Hitsugaya replied after a moment, glancing over at Emiko. His lips turned slightly upwards into a smile, a handsome sight which would cause anyone to blush. Emiko wasn't an exception.

"Rangiku really does love to celebrate." Emiko returned her deep blue eyes to the path in front of them.

"That's an understatement." Discussing his lazy lieutenants behavior had instantly removed Hitsugaya's awkward tone. "Rangiku only 'celebrates' as an excuse to get drunk off of her ass!"

"That's not always true," Emiko giggled lightly, glancing over at her new boyfriend. "I believe she wanted to genuinely celebrate the beginning of our relationship today."

"Then why did she only invite her friends?"

"Well, they're good friends of mine, too." Emiko pointed out with a smile.

"That's true, but..." Hitsugaya gave a shrug. "What would you like to do now?"

Emiko pondered all of the opportunities for a moment before deciding excitedly, "Let's get something to eat!"

"Wontons?" Hitsugaya chuckled, knowing how much the beautiful girl loved them.

"Of course!"

Together, the two Tenth Division shinigami made their way to the nearest restaurant, one that the two of them had been to many of times before.

However, this would be a special visit. It was their first as a couple.

"Table for two, Captain Hitsugaya?" A familiar waiter asked the small, white-haired captain, earning a nod. Hitsugaya and Emiko were taken to a table in the back, off by themselves.

"I'm not all that hungry, Emiko, but... Order whatever you want." Hitsugaya had begun to overcome his nervous, awkward ways. Something about being in a relationship utterly flustered the young man and he couldn't understand why.

"Are you sure, Tōshirō? If that's the case, I'll just order a lot of wontons, and we can share those." Emiko wasn't exactly starving, so she would be fine with simply getting a lot of her favorite food.

"Er, yes, that works fine."

Once the waiter returned, the couple placed their food and drink orders, waiting patiently for them to arrive. Within minutes, a plate of steaming wontons was placed in the center, making Emiko eagerly eye a few of them in particular. Hitsugaya took a sip of his drink as he fondly watched the strawberry blonde examine the food.

While he wouldn't exactly admit it in public, Hitsugaya couldn't be happier to finally be with Emiko. After so many years of mixed, confusing emotions, he had finally begun to understand exactly what it was about this girl that had drawn him to her for so long. He loved her, and Emiko loved him, too. Neither had admitted that to the other yet, though.

"Ouch!" Emiko quickly sat down a half eaten wonton as she took a large drink from her glass, in an attempt to cool her burning tongue. "Dang wit." She muttered in an almost pouty sort of tone. "I thought it had tooled down."

"Apparently not." Hitsugaya chuckled lightly as he gave a caring smile to Emiko. "Would you like me to help you with that?" He felt as if his heart was beating from his chest as he said the words, and when Emiko gave him a raised eyebrow in response, he only chuckled more. This time, however, it was due to the nervous feeling he felt.

"Here." Toshiro moved from across the table over to Emiko's side, gently lifting her chin up. "Let me see your tongue." With all of his might, he commanded his voice not to shake at the moment.

Hesitantly, Emiko complied, opening her mouth just slightly for her boyfriend to see her pained tongue. As Hitsugaya leaned in, placing his lips against the injured area, the young Matsumoto's face flushed. She quickly retracted her tongue, instinctively making it where their lips collided.

The kiss lasted little more than a second, and as both heads pulled away, a dark red stained both sets of cheeks.

"D-Does it feel better now, E-Emiko?" Hitsugaya stuttered as he once more took his seat across the table.

"Oh, yes. Yes it does." Emiko replied with a smile. "T-Thank you."

Toshiro took another sip of his drink before picking up one of the still hot wontons. "Anytime."


	5. Maybe Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arashi Yamasai belongs to/was created by Wattpad user, Kumo99

Arashi Yamasai, the current Sixth Seat of the Ninth Division, had never been one to jump into a fight with someone. Calm and collected, the brown haired female would much rather take someone down with words than actions.

However, when it came to most members of Eleventh Division, was there any other way to settle a disagreement?

Arashi had not entered the fight-loving division with the intention, obviously, of ending up in a fight. She had simply gone to deliver the papers that Lieutenant Hisagi had given her, which unfortunately for her needed to be taken to Captain Zaraki. Halfway through the division, however, Arashi managed to get involved with a rumble between Ikkaku and Yumichika, two of her good friends.

Ikkaku and Yumichika had been arguing about something trivial, and in the process, had begun fighting and wrestling, going throughout their entire division to prove who was superior. When they came to the area that Arashi had been walking through, unintentionally, they had ran the poor female over, scattering her papers everywhere.

Once they had realized what they'd done, they both stopped, standing still. After Arashi had collected her papers again, she glared at them both.

"What, may I ask, were the two of you fighting over this time?" She asked them with irritation obvious in her voice. Not only had they knocked the papers from her hands, they had stood there while she collected them herself. The two Eleventh Division officers glanced at one another. Oh yes, they were in trouble now.

"Well, you see," Yumichika began as heglanced to the side, running a hand through his slightly ruffled hair.

"It, uh, it wasn't anything important." Ikkaku muttered.

"Really, now?" Arashi asked in fake curiosity, holding her papers as she walked around the two, glancing over them both.

Ikkaku slowly nodded while Yumichika turned to leave. Arashi allowed him to go, her eyes locked on their hairless friend. Once Yumichika had gone, Ikkaku stared down at the smaller shinigami.

"Are you still pissed?" He asked, blinking when she shook her head.

"I wish you two weren't so quick to fight, you know. Arguments can be solved other ways."

Ikkaku thought a moment, before a smirk played on his face.

"I know one way. It's nothing I'd ever try with Yumichika, though."

"And what's that?" Arashi glanced at Ikkaku, wondering what he was up to.

"This." He said without care, leaning down kissing Arashi as sweetly as he could. Before he could deepen it anymore, Arashi pulled away.

"I've got papers to deliver." She smiled, glancing down at the papers in her hands before she looked back up at Ikkaku.

"Deliver them later." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, Ikkaku~." Arashi smiled, turning around and waving to him with a wink as she walked away.

Ikkaku watched her go, an annoyed frown on his lips.

"How about later?" He called out after her.

"Maybe!" She replied, teasing him yet again. Ikkaku simply sighed. He'd get her back for her teasing eventually; just in an entirely different situation.


	6. Something to Celebrate

From the first time that Kanna had laid her eyes on Renji during their entrance exam for the Soul Reaper academy, there had been something about the feisty red-head that had captured her affection. Initially, it had been that spikey, fire colored hair of his coupled with his impressive jawline that had demanded her attention, but after spending most of their academy years by each other's side, she had grown to care for more than just his appearance. Renji and Kanna had become friends, sure, though she had always felt as though her infatuation with the male was completely one sided. In all of the time she and Renji had been friends, it seemed as though his heart had belonged to his dear childhood friend from the Rukon district.

Of course, that wasn't to say that Kanna didn't like Rukia; it was hard to _not_ like the blunt, beautiful gal that had come into Renji's life so suddenly one day. Kanna and Rukia had been friends, too, until she had been adopted into the pretentious Kuchiki family. Though she had never known much about nobility beforehand, save for the rather obvious fact that the Great Noble Clans ruled the Seriete, she had always wondered just what it was about Rukia that had attracted the attention of the 28th leader of the Kuchiki. Rukia was exceptionally smart, sure, but just _why_ had Byakuya chosen her?

In the end, the reasons for Rukia's adoption were insignificant. What had truly mattered was that Renji was crushed and Kanna had lost a friend. Rukia's absence, however, had been something to drive Kanna and Renji closer together. You couldn't blame a girl for taking her opportunity and running with it, could you? No matter how hard she tried, though, it seemed as though Renji's heart still longed for another. Before Kanna knew it, they had both graduated from the Soul Reaper academy and been placed into different divisions.

The two had been together, along with Izuru and Momo, straight out of the academy, where they all served under Captain Aizen Sosuke. Eventually, Renji transferred to the Eleventh where he became positioned in a Sixth seat. When Izuru had moved to the Third to serve as its lieutenant, Kanna had followed after him in an unseated position. In Izuru, Kanna found a dear friend, though not the lover she had longed for. No, since her youth, Kanna had only longed for one man.

"Say, Kanna," Izuru's voice had interrupted the thoughts of the orange-haired gal as she straightened up the Third's dinner hall. When she turned to face him, Kanna noticed the same faint smile that was always present upon his kind face when in her presence. Izuru wasn't an expressive man by nature but in the company of his dearest friends, he was able to enjoy himself a bit more. "Are you going to be attending our party later tonight? You never gave me an answer either way and I wanted to make sure to check with you before I went out to buy drinks."

An amused chuckle came from Kanna's lips as she shook her head at Izuru, her lips tugging into a smile that matched his own. "I can't. Captain Ichimaru has me working overtime tonight because of how many of our members had to head out on that mission to the World of the Living earlier today. I'd planned on going, but now, I won't be able to."

"That's too bad," Izuru hummed in disappointment. As soon as Kanna had told him that she wouldn't be going, it was though the light fell from his eyes. "Well, maybe you'll be able to come for just a little bit? It's going to be a lot of fun; I'll be there as well as Momo, Rangiku, Renji, Shuuhei, Tetsuzaemon... It's been so long since we were all able to get together that I figured we might as well do it while we've got something to celebrate, right?"

Hearing that Renji would be present at the party caused pain to shoot through Kanna's chest. Ever since he had joined Captain Zaraki's division, it seemed as though Renji hadn't had as much time for his old friends from the academy. Well, he hadn't had time for _Kanna_ , it had felt like. In reality, Renji truly had missed the woman, it just wasn't the easiest to see her when they were so far apart. The cause for celebration that Izuru had mentioned was Renji's promotion to lieutenant of the Sixth, where he would be serving directly under Captain Kuchiki himself.

"I really wish I could, Izuru, but maybe we'll all be able to meet up some other time?" Kanna met her friend with a visibly pained, closed-eye smile. She truthfully couldn't remember when the last time that they had been able to all get together had been and it just made her feel as though the gap between Kanna and her friends would never be closed. At least she still had Izuru, right?

"Yeah, I wish you could, too," Izuru's typically bright expression had fallen into a small frown. "But hey, you're totally right. We'll find another day to make it work for _sure_!"

"Of course. Now, if you don't mind, I've got to finish cleaning these floors or Captain Ichimaru's going to have my head!"

"Farewell, Kanna!"

-

The moment that Kanna had stepped away from her guard post, she knew that she had made a mistake. Even now, as she stood inside the bustling Third barracks in the midst of Izuru's party, her stomach felt queasy. Countless members of her squad, most of whom probably didn't even know her name, passed by and in each of them, Kanna saw the face of her foxish captain. If - or rather, _when_ \- Captain Ichimaru found her, Kanna knew that she'd be absolutely fucked.

"Oh, lighten up, Kanna!" Rangiku, who had already consumed a fair amount of sake, had taken it upon herself to 'liberate' the smaller woman from the horrible task that she'd been stuck with that night. "Gin won't notice even for a moment that you're gone! And if he does, well..." The moment Rangiku's gaze dropped to her chest, Kanna placed one of her hands onto Rangiku's. She had drunk with Rangiku enough to know that the moment she started looking at her own chest, she was close to pulling her breast out.

"Please don't speak of Captain Ichimaru like that," Kanna muttered in embarrassment. "I'll be in a shit ton of trouble if he catches me. I _really_ shouldn't be here, Rangiku."

Even if she had been stone-cold sober, Rangiku wouldn't have let Kanna worry herself over Gin. Rangiku understood that Kanna didn't want to disappoint her captain, but, truly, Rangiku believed that whatever tantrum Gin would try to throw over Kanna ditching work, she (Rangiku) would be able to calm him down from.

"Are you _sure_ you shouldn't be here?" Rangiku questioned, a devilish smirk tugging her lips upwards. Kanna knew that look all too well. "Because a certain red-haired hottie is here and he's _all_ alone, just waiting for a little female company!" As she spoke, Rangiku squeezed Kanna's sides to tickle her.

"Rangiku!" Kanna squeaked as she tore herself from the other woman's hold. "I know he's here, this is a party to celebrate _him_ and his promotion," She continued, this time in a much quieter voice. "And I heard about Rukia's mission, too. I know she'll be in the living world for a couple more weeks. What's it matter?"

"What's it--?! Kanna, now is your chance!" Rangiku seemed flabbergasted by the fact that Kanna wasn't realizing what sort of opportunity she had been presented with. "Look around you, barely _anyone_ is even paying Renji any attention. They're all too busy taking advantage of Izuru's booze. It looks like the only person that's really talking to him right now is Shuuhei and I'd be _more_ than happy to run interference for you," Rangiku said with a sly wink that made Kanna blush.

"That's not really necessa--"

Before Kanna could finish her sentence, she cut off with a squeal as Rangiku began dragging her towards the table that Renji and Shuuhei sat at. Both of the males had gained bright red blushes from the amounts of alcohol that they had consumed, though it wasn't enough for them to be stumbling on their feet. Not _yet_ , at least.

"Hey, boys!" Rangiku greeted cheerfully as she plopped both Kanna and herself down across from the two male lieutenants. Rangiku sat across from Shuuhei and Kanna across from Renji. "Congrats on that big promotion, Renji! I'm not sure _I'd_ look forward to having to spend every day with Captain Kuchiki, but I guess it could be worse."

"What are you talking about? You and Captain Hitsugaya are always butting heads!" Renji chuckled, a sound that Kanna had truly missed. His laugh was always so deep and alluring, comparable in strength only to those deep brown eyes of his. "Captain Kuchiki and I will be fine."

"Aw, I _love_ my captain!" Rangiku giggled. "He's a little grumpy, sure, but he's a good guy!"

"You shouldn't speak so casually of your captain, Rangiku," Shuuhei scolded gingerly. Though he was speaking to Rangiku, his gaze was diverted to the floor beside him. "I'm sure Captain Hitsugaya wouldn't approve of that."

"But _Shuuhei_ ," Rangiku whined. Kanna didn't even need to look at her friend to know that she was very much like a shark that had found blood in the water; Shuuhei's weakness would be exploited for Rangiku's personal gain. "He's not here right now, is he?"

Rangiku had hoisted her breast up onto the table and was staring at the poor Ninth lieutenant with droopy, sensual eyes. No matter how hard Shuuhei tried, he couldn't fend off his urges to stare at Rangiku for too long and as soon as he turned his head, Shuuhei audibly gulped.

"R-Rangiku, you know--"

"Why don't we go get some more sake, Shuuhei?"

" _Uh_... Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

It was honestly sort of amazing, the effect that Rangiku had on Shuuhei. At the mere flick of her finger, Shuuhei rose and followed after Rangiku like a horse being led to water. Renji and Kanna were left at the table by themselves, staring at one another with amused smiles.

"It's nice to see you again, Renji," Kanna spoke, initiating the conversation. "You've sure made a name for yourself since we all left the Fifth."

"Oh yeah," Renji chuckled, his lips turning upwards into a grin. "It's been a lot of hard work. I learned a lot during my time in the Eleventh, even _if_ Ikkaku nearly drove me mad."

"I've not really ever met him, but I hear he's quite the handful," Kanna smiled. It was nice, being able to spend time with Renji again. "Doesn't he have a dance he does sometimes, something that's really fuckin' stupid?"

Renji instantly snickered as he recalled Ikkaku's patented lucky dance. "It's a _mess_. I'll invite him to drink with us sometime and get him to do it for you!"

"I can't wait," Kanna laughed as she shook her head. "Congrats on getting the lieutenants seat, by the way. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Kanna. That means a lot, coming from you," Renji said sincerely. "I've missed seeing you, you know that? I guess it's my fault for not coming by often enough. It was just really hard for me to get away."

"Don't worry about it. We can always start making up for lost time now, right?"

"Yeah," Renji agreed with a nod and a smile, "I guess we can."

-

Of all the places in the Third Division that Kanna and Renji could have wound up, she didn't understand why it had to be _Captain Ichimaru's_ office. However, as soon as the door closed behind them, most every coherent thought had left poor Kanna's mind and it was all because of Renji's hold on her waist. His long, strong fingers pressed into her hips as he trapped her against the nearby wall. Within seconds, Renji's lips had connected with Kanna's in a hot, sloppy kiss filled with years of passion and desire. Kanna's hands moved to the back of Renji's head as their lips moved against one another's, her fingers tangling themselves into his soft red locks.

Kanna hadn't expected anything like this when she had initially left her guard post earlier in the night. If she'd had any hopes for the evening with Renji at all, they hadn't included a steamy encounter of _any_ sorts, let alone in her captain's office. Yet, while Renji's tongue slipped into her mouth and fought against hers, Kanna realized that she wanted him more than anything. That she _needed_ him.

"Fuck, Kanna," Renji grunted as he pulled back ever-so-slightly, so that their lips weren't connected but his face still hovered near hers. His eyes briefly dipped down and scanned over her shihakuso clad body, taking in every inch of her clothed skin. Renji pulled Kanna's hips forward and closer against him, so that she could feel his hardening cock press against her thighs and crotch. Kanna moaned softly at the contact as she felt herself growing wet in anticipation. "Do you like that? Do you _want_ it?"

"I-I do, Renji," Kanna's lips tugged into a weak smirk as she pushed against him, craving more from his member. A sly hand of hers slipped between them as she rested her back against the wall once more and began rubbing him over his pants, the sensation of his twitching cock sending a chill through her spine.

"I know you do. You've always wanted me to fuck you, haven't you, Kanna?" Renji placed a kiss on the corner of the woman's mouth before he began trailing down from her face to her neck and to the opening of her shihakuso top. His left hand untied her belt and began sliding her shirt off her shoulder while his right slid both his pointer and index fingers between those sweet, tantalizing lips of hers. As if on instinct, Kanna sucked the digits slowly and sensually. A low groan erupted from Renji's chest as he automatically began wondering how well she'd be able to handle the part of him that needed attention the most at the moment.

Removing his fingers from Kanna's mouth, Renji instead opted to slide them down Kanna's now loose pants and towards her most vulnerable region. Kanna froze at first, her lower lip instantly leaping between her teeth, as Renji's slick fingers began circling her sensitive bud. Waves of pleasure unlike anything she had ever known began to overtake Kanna and before long, she was staring at Renji with pitiful, needy eyes. "R-Renji..." She breathed while pressing herself back against the wall even more in an attempt to steady herself.

However, all of Kanna's efforts were proven to be in vain when Renji slipped a first finger into her welcoming core. His gaze never left Kanna, watching carefully as she adjusted to the initial penetration. While Renji had assumed that Kanna was a virgin, the way she winced at the mere insertion of his _finger_ confirmed it. There was something so satisfying about being the one to take that away from her.

Never the one to sit with idle hands, Renji used his free hand to hike one of Kanna's legs around his waist and hold it close to his side. He gripped tightly onto her thighs, strong enough to leave bruises that she would see the next morning. The moment that he believed Kanna was ready to continue, Renji inserted a second finger into her wet, hot pussy and began thrusting them at a hard, rough speed. As new sensations began to overtake her, Kanna wrapped her arms around Renji's neck and pulled his face closer towards her chest. Her hands tore into the fabric of his own shihakuso, the soft threads crumpling beneath her tight grasp as feelings of ecstasy bubbled in the pits of her stomach. Kanna had never felt so wonderful before and the sounds she made only encouraged Renji to continue.

Kanna reached her limit and with a sharp cry of Renji's name, a sweet release dripped down onto Renji's hand. He helped Kanna ride out her orgasm before removing his hand from her crotch and licking the fluid from his fingers. The woman's knees were unsteady and she found herself holding onto Renji's arms in order to keep from falling over. Renji knew what the only logical next step was and that was for _him_ to be satisfied, and so he lifted Kanna into those strong arms of his and carried her over to Gin's desk. Had her mind not been so hazy, Kanna would've realized just how much worse this taboo idea was.

After gently placing Kanna on her feet, Renji stripped and then took a seat atop of the table on which the Third captain did most of his work. Kanna's eyes trailed every inch of Renji's toned, muscular body, following the trail his tattoos laid out for her. He stroked his cock a couple of times while motioning for her to come closer with his other hand.

She was skeptical, uncertain of just _how_ to please Renji as he had done for her. And now, with Renji's eyes scanning her so hungrily, Kanna was reminded of just how vulnerable her naked body was to his gaze.

"Come on, don't be shy, Kanna. It's alright," Renji cooed, a rather sexy smirk upon his lips as she slowly approached. "You'll be good at this, I promise. Just take it slow and steady and you won't have any problems at all."

Renji's size intimidated Kanna, but the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint him. Lacking the confidence Kanna had in her shinigami duties, she placed one hand on Renji's thigh and the other around his hard, throbbing cock. He held onto the edge of the desk with one hand while the one that he had placed on his length moved to grab the back of Kanna's head, leading her down closer to his sex. The two exchanged a quick, sensual expression before she finally dipped her head down and wrapped her sweet lips around his needy flesh. Renji groaned as Kanna began sucking him off, awkwardly bobbing her head and working her wrist.

With a bit of guidance from Renji, Kanna finally found a groove in her rhythm that brought the red head immense satisfaction. The office quickly filled with a mixture of Renji's pants and the sounds of Kanna sucking him for all he was worth. Having been so fixated on paying the handsome lieutenant back for her own orgasm, when he finally reached his own and filled her cheeks with his hot release, Kanna had been oblivious to the door that had opened behind them.

"My, my, I must admit that you were the _last_ person I expected to use my office for sex, Kanna," The moment that Gin's voice reached Kanna's ears, it was as though all life left her body. _Fuck!_ "And on a night when I'm certain that you should be working, too. In all our years together as captain and subordinate, you've never once disobeyed a direct order."

"C-Captain Ichimaru, I'm sorry, I--" Kanna began to protest, but Renji's fingers stroking through her hair signaled her to stop. She could feel Gin's foxy gaze staring through her and it made her squirm.

"We're sorry about this, captain. I hadn't realized Kanna was supposed to be working right now," Renji looked down at the ashamed woman but it wasn't as though he was upset with her for skipping work. "We'll clean up for you, okay?"

"I would certainly hope so," Gin hummed as he, much to Kanna's horror, walked closer and closer to his desk. She tore herself away from Renji's hold and instead wrapped her arms around her chest and waist in an attempt to cover herself. "What are you doing, Kanna? _I_ want to get in on the fun, too!"

Kanna's heart skipped a beat, or maybe even ten. "You _what_?!"

Her reactions only amused Gin, who was in the process of folding his captain's cloak and removing his shihakuso. Renji's curious eyes flickered from Gin to Kanna and back again.

"I never imagined you'd be the type to want to share, captain," Renji remarked as he watched Kanna squirm in front of him.

"Well, when I heard the fun that the two of you were having I just couldn't help myself," Gin chuckled while shimmying his pants down to the floor. "I just hadn't expected it to be _Kanna_ that was in here with you, lieutenant. I'm sure Izuru is beside himself with jealousy!"

 _Izuru?_ Kanna's eyes widened in a sort of horror as she stared at her captain. It was common knowledge that Gin loved to pick on Izuru, but did Kanna's blond friend truly have feelings for her?

"He probably is," Renji admitted, moving a hand to rub the back of his neck. Kanna couldn't understand how both Renji and Gin were completely unashamed of being naked around one another. "Poor guy."

"In that case, I suppose we'll just have to do this in his honor, hmm?" Gin's voice was full of amusement as he casually stroked his cock, preparing himself for Kanna. "Don't let me stop you two. Go ahead and continue as you were, don't be shy!"

"Captain Ichimaru, I don't--" Kanna began to protest, but she stopped when Renji stood and pulled her close, his half-hard length pressing against her thigh. "Renji..."

"Just go with it," Renji whispered in her ear. His hot breath fanning against her skin coupled with the dark, masculine tone of his voice reminded Kanna of why she loved him in the first place. "Focus on me and it'll be like he isn't even here, okay?"

Kanna wasn't sure she could forget the ever-looming presence of her captain but her desire for Renji had settled her nerves enough for her to continue. When Renji pulled back, Kanna nodded to him as a sign that she was ready.

As Gin watched from only a couple of feet away, Renji positioned Kanna on her stomach on top of the desk. Her elbows rested on the table beneath her while her legs dangled off the edge nearest to Renji. The sight of Kanna, so vulnerable and aroused, was irresistible to both Renji and Gin.

To give her a bit of warning, Renji first rubbed his tip against Kanna's damp entrance. Her hands balled up into fists as she prepared herself to take Renji whole, but when he finally pushed in she found herself overwhelmed with an uncomfortable pain. Gin, who had walked over to where he stood directly in front of Kanna, enjoyed the way her face twisted while her senses were overloaded.

Renji waited as long as he could before he started thrusting into her hot, pulsing pussy. The feeling of her tight walls clamping around his cock was just too much for him and with each jolt of his hips, Renji found himself wanting more. Neither he nor Kanna were able to keep their voices down as she begged him to fuck her like she'd longed for all those years.

"You must really like Lieutenant Abarai's cock for you to be moaning like that, Kanna dear," Gin's words were a bit slow and ragged as he continued to pump himself in front of her. Catching the quick glance that Gin sent him, Renji removed a hand from Kanna's waist and used it to lift her head by her long, orange hair, making it to where she had no choice but to watch her captain jack off. "Why don't you keep that pretty little mouth of yours open for me? You had no trouble taking his load, so I'm sure you won't mind passing that same courtesy to your sweet captain."

Kanna wasn't fond of the idea of receiving her captain's jizz, but at the moment, there wasn't much of a choice. With a low moan, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth just as Gin had instructed. If this was what her captain wanted, she supposed, then so be it.

The first of the three to reach their climax was Kanna, who buckled forward on the desk as she came on Renji's cock. Ever the helpful partner, Renji kept her from falling too far in a way that would be inconvenient to Gin. It didn't take long for Renji to reach his limit either, and as he released his tangy seed filled Kanna completely, to the point that as he pulled out, it began sliding down Gin's desk.

Once Renji had finished, Gin quickened the speed with which he pumped his own cock. Kanna stared at her captain with half-lidded eyes as he grew closer to his climax, and when Gin finally came his hot, sticky semen blew all across her face. Come dripped from Kanna's cheeks, chin, and lips and as he watched her lick a few bits of it away, Gin found himself feeling far more satisfied than he had ever imagined possible.

"I must say, I never thought you had it in you to handle _two_ partners at once, Kanna," Gin chuckled as he walked over behind his desk and took a seat. Renji had released his hold on Kanna's hair and with a tired grunt, she fell over onto the desk. "That still doesn't change the fact that you disobeyed me by leaving your post tonight."

"Don't be too hard on her, captain. I don't know if she could take it," Renji grinned as he picked his clothing up from the floor. He began dressing himself as Kanna gathered her wits, realizing just what had happened and the mess she'd been covered in.

"Really, now? I believe you were anything _but_ gentle with her and she seems to be just fine," Gin hummed. "Izuru has good taste. Perhaps I should call _him_ in here, too?"

"No," Kanna shook her head as she, slowly, got down from Gin's desk. Amused, Gin reached into one of his drawers and handed her a paper towel to clean herself with. "I think I'll go home for the night, if that's okay, captain?"

"But we just started having fun," Gin whined. His devilish, foxy smile never left his face. "Oh well. I guess we'll save our time with Izuru for tomorrow, then?"

Though Gin sounded as though he was joking, Kanna found the possibility that he actually was to be slim to none.

Renji waited until Kanna had cleaned and dressed herself to leave the office with her, though she still looked quite disheveled. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she began leading the way to her room with shaky knees.

"Thanks for the fun, Renji," Kanna said as she casted her gaze down to the path in front of them. She was ashamed to look at Renji after the encounter with Gin they had just shared. "Even if..."

"Ah, don't worry about your captain," Renji waved a hand dismissively. "It wasn't too bad having the both of us there, was it?"

Kanna paused. "I guess not."

"Besides, it's not like you and I are actually together or anything," Renji continued, though it felt as though Kanna's heart shattered with each word. "I'm glad you trusted me to be your first, but I hope you understood what this was, Kanna. I wouldn't mind keeping up a friends with benefits deal though, if you're interested in that?" He asked, glancing down at her out of the corner of his eye.

"... Yeah, that's fine," Kanna laughed awkwardly. "That'd be perfect, Renji."

"Great!" Renji grinned, oblivious to the way Kanna ached. "I've missed you, you know that?"

"I've missed you, too. Really."

After Renji had dropped Kanna off, the woman rushed to take a long, steamy shower. Even though Renji had broken her heart, the bigger priority of hers was to wash away the sin that her captain had covered her in. Kanna was sure that tonight wouldn't be the last time she found herself entangled in Gin's sexual endeavors.


End file.
